Hero
by VnikLord
Summary: Esta es una historia real, donde alguien tiene su vida rota y vacía, donde los sueños hace tiempo que fueron olvidados, donde te miras al espejo y no te reconoces. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 1**

Esta no es una de esas historias donde el protagonista conoce al amor de su vida, donde la vida te ha dado justo lo que deseabas, cuando lo deseabas, una historia en la que el protagonista realiza sus sueños; no, esta es una historia real, donde alguien tiene su vida rota y vacía, donde los sueños hace tiempo que fueron olvidados, donde te miras al espejo y no te reconoces, no ves ni fuerza ni determinación, no ves un futuro.

Para John Watson la vida era complicada, muy complicada, apenas si tenía familia en la que apoyarse, solo una hermana, con la que tenia sentimientos encontrados, la quería si, quería que todo le fuera bien, pero no soportaba estar cerca de ella ni de su problema con la botella. Años atrás ya intentó ayudarla de todas las formas posibles, y nada funcionó, porque cuando el daño es profundo, nada puede ayudar solo tú mismo.

El problema era que desde que se licenció del ejército su vida había ido de mal en peor, lisiado y atormentado por los recuerdos; no podía encontrar un trabajo que complementara su patética pensión del ejército y últimamente había encontrado el mismo consuelo que su hermana. El bar en el que se encontraba cerraba a las dos de la mañana, y él estaba derrumbado en la barra, prácticamente inconsciente cuando el barman, un hombre rudo de gran tamaño, al ver que no respondía a sus múltiples insinuaciones de que se largara, opto por cogerlo y tirarlo literalmente a la acerca, provocando un golpe seco, que bien podría haber roto algún que otro hueso.

—Su madre…. ¡Será CABRON!— En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió, el no era así, no, él era un gran hombre, uno bueno; tambaleándose se puso en pie, solo para ver el momento en el que el aludido le propino un buen derechazo en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago, que le hizo, comenzar a devolver de manera incontrolada todo lo que había ingerido.

—No se te ocurra volver por aquí ¡entendiste!— John no podía ni hablar, estaba arrodillado en la acera intentando respirar pero en sus labios se pudo leer perfectamente un "hijo puta", a lo que el hombre respondió con una fuerte patada que dejo el mundo sumido en tinieblas.

oOo

Mike Stamford terminaba su turno en el hospital Sant Barts a las cinco de la mañana, su turno realmente había terminado hacia seis horas, pero un médico de urgencias apareció en su puesto en un estado algo más que dudoso, y no tuvo más remedio que reemplazarlo. Caminaba adormilado buscando un taxi, aunque sabía que no encontraría ninguno y le tocaría coger el subterráneo; odiaba coger el subterráneo a esas horas, porque estaba lleno de mendigos, y él era un romántico siempre lo había sido, mirar a esas personas que habían caído tan bajo, lo sumía en un estado profundo de tristeza.

No pudo evitar fijarse en un bulto a su derecha, estaba oscuro, pero le había parecido ver sangre. Se acerco cuidadosamente, era un hombre de mediana edad, más bien bajito, con ropa no lo suficiente andrajosa para ser un vagabundo, más bien alguien que se había metido en problemas. Lo extendió en el suelo cuidadosamente para valorar sus heridas, y algo se le hizo familiar en sus facciones, pese a tener media cara inflamada por los golpes _¡No puede ser! _Rebuscó entre sus ropas, pero no encontró su cartera, y se le ocurrió que si era quien él pensaba, tal vez llevara su identificación militar al cuello, y con mucho cuidado abrió su chaqueta _¡Que asco!_ Olía agrio. Encontró lo que buscaba, una chapa militar que rezaba como JHW _¡no puede ser este John Watson! _El John Watson que el recordaba, tan alegre, tan vivo, con tantas pretensiones; el mejor estudiante de medicina de su promoción, el que ayudaría en la guerra, el que quería mejorar el mundo, valiente y sensato como ninguna otra persona que se le había cruzado en su vida. Mike no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, mientras evaluaba los daños de su antaño amigo; miró bajo toda su ropa para observar sus costillas por si alguna estaba rota, para encontrar un cuerpo famélico, casi enfermizo, y sí por supuesto tenía una costilla claramente rota. Sacó su móvil y llamó al hospital, no podía dejarlo así.

oOo

Lo primero que percibió fue el olor, es increíble los recuerdos pueden despertar los olores, y son tan personales; para John el olor a menta, le recordaba a su abuela Clarisa, con su dulce sonrisa y lo suave que era su piel; el olor a tierra húmeda le recordaba los momentos en su infancia, cuando corría por el lago persiguiendo a Harry; pero el olor a antiséptico, lo sumía en la guerra, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, cuando recordó su última misión, en la que intentaba una y otra vez salvar al soldado Tomsom inútilmente, mientras este aun consciente lloraba recordando a su hija, la que tal vez ya nunca volvería a ver, y como la vida abandonó su cuerpo ante la mirada de un abatido John. Las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía, y ese maldito olor, cada vez estaba más y más nervioso, su respiración se volvió irregular. Notó una mano en su frente, era suave y cálida, entreabrió los ojos y observo a una joven morena, que le hablaba pero no entendió ninguna de sus palabras, y de pronto cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

oOo

— ¿Cómo está Molly?— Mike entraba en la sala de reconocimiento, había decidido descansar un poco en la sala de médicos, y así tener controlada la evolución de John.

—Lo he tenido que sedar…yo lo siento, pero me asustó— la joven médico rehusaba mirarle a los ojos, era la única que había querido ayudarlo cuando apareció con John por urgencias; era normal que estuviera asustada, John daba una imagen pésima— Empezó a alterarse semiconsciente, gritaba y lloraba ¡tal vez necesite ayuda psicológica Mike!

—No te preocupes Molly… ¡gracias por todo! Ya me quedo yo con él, ves y descansa.

La joven médico se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla se giro.

—Deberías de considerar el hecho de que este ya no sea el John Watson que conociste Mike— sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, Mike era un buen hombre, no quería verlo sufrir.

—Con que sea la mitad del hombre que conocí, para mi es suficiente— su contestación fue rotunda, suficiente para hacer desistir a Molly.

oOo

**N/A: **Ok, ok, en esta historia toca ser dramática, y como yo soy la reina de los dramas espero que os guste, o que os horrorice y me lo digáis. No va a ser una historia bonita, lo aviso desde ya.

Comenten, comenten por favor!

Besos Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 2**

Tony Jones era un hombre orgulloso, ya casi en los cincuenta había conseguido cierto éxito en su vida; comenzó muy joven en la música, todavía recuerda aquellos primeros días como si fueran ayer, pese a que él ya no es el mismo, su antes oscura y rizada cabellera ha desaparecido con el tiempo para dejar una brillante cabeza que luce con orgullo y su antaño esbelto cuerpo cedió ante su trabajo sedentario. Pues no se puede ser locutor de radio doce horas al día y esperar que ello no ocurra.

Eran las doce de la noche y pese a que apenas hacía dos horas que se había ido a casa tuvo que regresar a la emisora, ahora de su propiedad. El edificio de LondonCentralFm se erguía contrastando con las pequeñas casas de alrededor, el hierro y el cristal frente al ladrillo rojo de estas, no era el mejor barrio de Londres pero tampoco el peor. En la entrada le esperaba ya Emily la encargada del turno de noche que con tez preocupada le saludó.

—Buenas noches jefe— la voz le temblaba, era obvio que algo grave ocurría.

—Hola Emily, que ha ocurrido esta vez—intentaba tranquilizarla como mejor sabía, no mostrando su propio nerviosismo.

—Ayer se presentó y la lió ,aunque eso ya se está tornando habitual, pero es que hoy…—le indicó nerviosa que le siguiera hacia la zona de descanso, colocó la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y suspiró, antes de entrar se volvió hacia su jefe el que ya empezaba a preocuparse de verdad— no va a ser una buena impresión.

Y no lo era, al abrir la puerta pudo ver a su locutor de la noche, un maldito bastardo sí pero con un programa que atraía sin duda a curiosos, era el más escuchado de la emisora. Estaba dando vueltas como un animal encerrado, con movimientos erráticos, no paraba de mover continuamente los labios sin emitir voz alguna, con las manos parecía llevar el conteo de algo y miraba a todos lados continuamente. Lo más impactante no era el hecho de que fuera colocado, no eso ya era casi un habitual, sino que tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza y un río de sangre seca le caía por un lateral de la cara lo que al parecer o no le molestaba o ni siquiera lo había notado. Cuando Tony intentó acercase a él con cuidado, prácticamente se arrinconó aterrorizado. La camisa antaño blanca estaba toda manchada de sangre por delante y negro por detrás, como si hubiera estado en una pelea y hubiera acabado en el suelo, tenía arañazos por el cuello y los antebrazos, y empezaban a marcarse en sus muñecas unos feos moratones que no evidenciaban nada bueno.

— ¡Schssssss! Tranquilo Sherlock— intentó que su voz sonara suave y sosegada para calmarlo— Mírame por favor, soy Tony— Pero el joven no parecía escucharlo, se arrinconó abrazando sus piernas y continuó con su divagar silencioso. Tony se sacó su abrigo con pesar—Emily por favor tráeme el botiquín del baño, voy a intentar ver si la herida es demasiado profunda, si es así tendremos que llevarlo al hospital— se giró y observo largo tiempo al joven, le recordaba tanto a él con esos oscuros rizos pegados en su frente, pero tan perdido, sin rumbo, y el bastardo era un verdadero genio; con un suspiro continuó— Aunque en ese caso, necesitaremos ayuda.

oOo

—Buenas noches Mike—la voz siempre dulce de Molly saca a Mike de sus pensamientos— ¿Cómo está tu amigo?

Molly siempre tenía el turno de noche, lo prefería, decía que de noche la gente hablaba menos y que los que acudían a esas horas era porque de verdad algo grave les pasaba, no por un simple constipado como ocurría durante el día. Así que consideraba que su trabajo era más importante en ese horario. Lo que a Mike le encantaba, porque le permitía estar más tiempo con ella, era algo excéntrica sí, pero era con mucho la mejor persona que había conocido en el hospital, noble como ninguna y amable con todos.

Molly se acercó con cuidado, Mike estaba aplicando frio en las costillas de John, debía hacerlo cada dos horas para evitar edemas. Le sorprendió bastante verle el torso desnudo, si era un hombre muy delgado pero claramente sus músculos habían sido muy trabajados por el ejercicio y pese a su delgadez, aún conservaba un cuerpo bien moldeado; le llamó la atención las múltiples cicatrices que lo recorrían, sin duda alguien muy acostumbrado a los altercados, y su vista se perdió en un extraño tatuaje que tenía en el antebrazo, no era uno de esos elaborados tatuajes de las bandas, ni de esos que suelen tener los militares, no, eran un tatuaje sencillo que nacía de su muñeca y recorría la parte interna de su brazo, un pequeño árbol sin hojas, sólo tronco y ramas, con dos pájaros juntos en una rama y mucho otros volando.

—Recuerdo cuando se lo hizo—la voz de Mike se ensombreció, y Molly lo miró fijamente a los ojos— fue en la facultad… sus padres tuvieron un accidente y murieron ¡Dios aún puedo verlo destrozado por aquello! Le costó mucho sobrellevarlo ¿sabes?... Meses después se lo vi, los dos pájaros en la rama los representan, el más grande su padre, la pequeña su madre, dijo que era una forma de que estuvieran con él siempre— Mike trago saliva antes de continuar— supongo que con el tiempo ha ido añadiendo otros, cada uno alguien que ya no está, y lo suficientemente importante para no querer olvidarlo…—su mirada se perdió observando la cara de su amigo, por cuanto habría pasado ese hombre.

El silencio los envolvió, cada uno con sus pensamientos, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos Molly lo rompió.

— ¿Qué piensas que le ha pasado? Esto no son sólo un par de golpes Mike, alguien se cebo bien con su cuerpo— pasaba sus manos por el costado de John que tenía un color violeta oscuro, en su cuerpo ahora mismo abundaba demasiado ese color.

—No lo sé Molly, pero pienso tenerlo sedado al menos 48 horas, no me arriesgaré a que entre en pánico otra vez y se lastime más, si eso es posible—Mike se frotaba la cara muy cansado.

—Ves y descansa, ya me quedo yo con él—Molly posó una mano suavemente en el hombro de Mike, este se la palmeo con la suya e hizo lo que la joven le pidió, necesitaba descansar.

oOo

**N/A: **Hola a todo el mundo, voy a continuar esta pequeña historia, la cual ya avisé no va a ser bonita, pero espero que os guste (n_n)

¡De momento espero haber captado vuestra atención! ¿Que tal un review?

Besos Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando lo heroína prosiguió con su efecto, Sherlock quedó totalmente sumido en un profundo estupor, Tony consiguió tumbarlo en el sofá lo que fue bastante difícil, ya que era un peso muerto. Le había retirado la camisa, y limpiado las heridas, desinfectándolas de la mejor manera que pudo. La brecha de la cabeza no era tan grande como en un principio había pensado, pero por la disposición de las magulladuras temía que le hubiera pasado algo peor, algo que seguramente acabaría totalmente con el pobre chico.

—No sé lo que pasó anoche Sherlock, pero creo que deberíamos ir al hospital a que te… revisen—no obtuvo respuesta, y no la obtendría en muchas horas. Conocía bien la sensación, él llevaba 30 años a sus espaldas limpio y aun así nunca podrá decir que es agua pasada, cuando eres adicto lo eres para siempre, cualquier cosa puede ser un nuevo desencadenante; por eso se volcaba totalmente con Sherlock, aunque el bastardo no se daba ni cuenta, y por eso le daba siempre otra oportunidad aunque sabía perfectamente que para salir de esa espiral de autodestrucción primero había que tocar fondo y querer cambiar tu vida ¡y que le maldiga Dios si ese chico no había tocado ya fondo!

— ¿Cómo está?—Emily asomaba temerosa la cabeza tras la puerta— ¡Puedo llamar a alguien para que vengan a buscarle!

—El no tiene a nadie—Tony retiraba los rizos azabache que luchaban por tapar su frente, y se perdió en la paz de su cara, pocas veces lo podía ver así, siempre contrariado, siempre enfadado con el mundo, un mundo lleno de necios según él.

oOo

24 horas antes:

"—…_y los mensajes de su ciberamigo…cesaron ¿verdad?__—__ al otro lado de la línea tan sólo se escuchaban lloriqueos de una mujer__—__ y estaba convencida de que era su media naranja ¿verdad?...el amor de su vida…_

Se escuchó un sí bastante desagradable entre los histéricos lloros de la mujer, que consiguió que Sherlock perdiera todo el autocontrol, y es que la gente es idiota.

—_Su padrastro se está haciendo pasar por su ciberamigo para romperle el corazón, que usted reniegue de las relaciones y poder seguir beneficiándose de su pensión y ahora por favor ¡DEJE DE LLORAR!__—__Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos al otro lado de la línea__—__ Señor Windigank ha sido usted un absoluto…"_

Le habían quitado la conexión, Sherlock se levantó furioso de la cabina y salió para encontrarse a Emily, la mujer parecía bastante asustada por lo que acaba de pasar, no era la primera vez que Sherlock se pasaba resolviendo las dudas de los oyentes, y es que con unas sencillas preguntas era capaz de saber cualquier cosa de ellos; y más de una vez eso les conllevó alguna denuncia, de las que siempre salían bien parados, porque nunca se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, pero ello no dejaba de ser situaciones que querían evitar a toda costa, no tuvo ni que hablar.

— ¡No!...y si…y por favor…. Es que son todos tan idiotas, como es posible que no se den cuenta con sus pequeños cerebritos de lo que les ocurre—las palabras salían de su boca amontonadas, casi escupiéndolas…

Miró a Emily que ni le contestó, pues sabía que era peor ya que la tomaría con ella, dio media vuelta cogió su abrigo y se fue, estaba claro que ya había terminado su programa y ya no tenía porque permanecer allí más tiempo. Salió a las frías calles de Londres y comenzó a andar, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado y sabe a dónde le llevarían sus pasos, a donde le llevaban últimamente demasiado.

oOo

La fría noche de Londres apacigua un poco sus sentidos, son menos la gente con la que te cruzas a las dos de la madrugada, algún mendigo sin mucha historia que observar en él, algún borracho… odiaba estar con "gente" todas ellas con historias aburridas de mentiras y envidias, y para él era inevitable observarlos y deducirlos ¡necesitaba pararlo todo! y respirar, porque esa sensación se le amontonaba dentro y parecía querer hacerlo explotar, si pudiera sacarla gritando, gritaría todo el día, pero no… solo había encontrado una solución, solo una.

Es sumamente sencillo encontrar a alguien que venda, lo difícil es encontrar a alguien que venda una buena, tanto que para ello debía ir a zonas un poco escondidas de Londres. Tenía ya un par de paquetitos en su poder, suficiente para varios momentos de necesidad; el frío de la noche ya le había calado en la espalda, lo suficiente para estar dolorido y necesitado de llegar a casa. Al doblar una esquina no necesitó más de unos segundos para darse cuenta que estaba en serios problemas, un par de hombres sin pasamontañas metiendo un cargamento sospechoso en una furgoneta sin matricula a las 3 de la mañana, sin duda nada bueno, y más cuando él era totalmente capaz de describirlos a las autoridades. Pese a que cambió inmediatamente el rumbo no pudo evitar ser visto, y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Sherlock andaba lo más rápido que podía, si llegaba a la calle principal no habría más problemas pues en ella siempre había más gente; el problema fue que no llegó. Fue interceptado por un hombre enorme de piel oscura, que lo estampó de espaldas contra la pared de un callejón. Sherlock cayó al suelo prácticamente sin aire y cuando levanto la vista ambos hombres lo tenían rodeado.

— ¿Por qué corres princesita?— Sherlock lo miró, caucásico, 40 años, zurdo, ex presidiario, demasiado café, antaño pescador por ciertas marcas en sus manos, no sería difícil identificarlo— ¿acaso crees que vamos a hacerte algo? ¡Jajajaja! No lo defraudes BigTom, la princesita piensa que le vas a hacer algo…

—Voy a enseñarte a no pensar mal de los demás…eso no está bien ¿sabes?—con una sola mano enorme, le levantó en vilo, mientras Sherlock intentaba inútilmente librarse del agarre, pero su maltratado cuerpo no respondía como debía— ¡quieta, princesita quieta!— lo giró y le estampó de frente contra la pared, la sangre empezó a manar de un corte nublándole la vista del ojo derecho, el dolor era soportable e intentó levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, para recibir un fuerte golpe en el costado que lo dejó nuevamente sin respiración. El hombre puso sus grandes manos en su cuello y le arrancó el abrigo, prácticamente lo destrozó; lo levantó y puso de frente a la pared agarrándole fuertemente las manos sobre su cabeza, podía sentir como le clavaba las uñas, y como refregaba todo su cuerpo por su espalda. No eso no le podía estar pasando a él, siempre había sido una persona fuerte, capaz de defenderse, pero últimamente su cuerpo era débil, y no podía quitarse al hombre de encima.

Noto impotente cómo le sacaba la camisa del pantalón y cuando sus pantalones desaparecieron para exponer su piel a la fría noche; se sentía perdido, intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre, gritó o eso pensó él pues la voz apenas y le salió al notar cómo le manoseaba impetuosamente su hombría, dolorosamente. Sólo podía pedir que aquello acabara rápido, y así fue… Se escuchó un estruendo a su derecha, y como un cuerpo caía al suelo con un golpe seco; notó cuando su atacante, quedó prácticamente inconsciente sobre su espalda, apretándolo, cortándole la respiración. Oyó el esfuerzo de alguien al retirar el enorme cuerpo de su espalda mientras él solo podía concentrarse en respirar, su mente estaba en blanco totalmente anulada.

Unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron y devolvieron el calor a sus piernas, recomponiendo sus ropas, le tomaban el pulso y sintió su valoración de la brecha en su cabeza.

— ¿Puedes andar?—se concentró en mirarlo, un hombre rubio, superando la treintena, escuálido, con la cara bastante golpeada, parece que haya tenido varias peleas esta noche, porte claramente militar… pero lo que le impacto fue su mirada, la mirada de alguien sin nada que perder, de alguien sin miedo, de alguien vacío, de alguien a quien no le importaría nada morir—No tardarán en despertar, debemos movernos…—Fue levantado sin problemas por esos brazos fuertes y le hizo pasar uno por su cuello, sujetando así parte de su peso y comenzaron a andar lo más rápido que pudieron…

oOo

**N/A: **Buenas a todos los que la leen (0.0)… ya sé que la idea es un poco "oscura" por decirlo suavemente… pero no duden en decírmelo también; yo acepto lo bueno y lo malo ;)

Besos Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 4**

El silencio de un durmiente Londres los rodeaban, el frío se les clavaba en la piel como si fueran alfileres, mientras que ellos avanzaban con dificultad. El peso de Sherlock era prácticamente transportado por aquel hombre; su brazo alrededor de su cuello y una mano en su cintura le ayudaban a moverse pues su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba correctamente después de lo ocurrido minutos antes.

Con cuidado lo recostó contra una pared, tras unos cartones intentando quedar fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Aquel hombre controló que no los seguían antes de volver a revisar sus heridas con diligencia. Tomó su pulso y al hacerlo le observo por segundos su antebrazo y suspiro, cualquiera lo habría dejado allí mismo solo por descubrir esas pequeñas marcas, pero aquel hombre continuó con cuidado. Sherlock solo podía dejarse hacer, era extraño como si una parte de él se hubiera quedado en el momento del ataque; era incapaz de centrarse, su cerebro intentaba estar en dos sitios a la vez y no estaba en ninguno. Escuchó que le hablaba pero no lo entendió, la voz de aquel hombre llegaba distorsionada a sus oídos. De repente notó un gran movimiento, al principio se asustó y todo su cuerpo reaccionó moviéndose hacia atrás ¡El asustado! Aquel hombre lo había cogido de la cara con ambas manos y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos y se centro en aquellos ojos azul oscuro, profundos que lo miraban con preocupación. Y poco a poco consiguió centrarse en él de la única manera que podía, analizándolo. Lo observó sacar su móvil y considerar el pedir ayuda, pero tras dedicarle una nueva mirada, desechó la idea y lo guardo.

—¿Afganistán o Irak?— se sorprendió obviamente de la pregunta, pero extrañamente le sonrió.

—Perdone ¿qué?— ladeo la cabeza mirándolo escrutadoramente, pero al ver como el joven rodaba los ojos por tener que repetir la pregunta, rápidamente contestó— Afganistán de hecho, pero ¿cómo?

—Su porte es muy militar, posiblemente medico por como revisó mis heridas hace un momento. Su ropa le está varias tallas grandes, pero es suya así que es de hace un tiempo, tal vez de antes de alistarse; lleva algún tiempo por aquí pero no le va bien, eso lo sé por su olor…— le miró un segundo a la cara y torció el gesto— ¡y por su cara!— el aludido toco un segundo el golpe de su cara comprendiéndolo, ya lo había olvidado— Además tiene un hermano pero no contactó con él cuando es obvio que le acaban de dar una paliza, así que su relación con él no es buena, y aun así viene al auxilio de un…—Sherlock se quedó pensativo otra vez.

—Eso ha sido… ¡Increíble!¡Fantástico sin duda!— Sherlock le dedicó un mirada extrañada y una pequeña sonrisa nació en sus labios, era extraño sentirse así.

—No suelen decir eso—la sonrisa cada vez más presente en su cara.

—¿No? ¿Y qué suelen decir?— le pregunto aquel correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—¡Vete a la mierda!— Ambos arrancaron estruendosas risas, cómplices incluso y permanecieron mirándose a los ojos por un momento.

—John— le ofreció la mano y no dudó en tomarla.

—Sherlock—no recuerda ninguna vez anterior en la que el contacto no le hubiera molestado, aunque claro nunca nadie le había salvado de una situación así, el recuerdo consiguió que su sonrisa desapareciera y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos.

— ¿Puedes andar?— asintió con la cabeza— pues vámonos, creo que he oído algo, debemos movernos— John aprovechó que aun tenían sus manos unidas para levantarlo del suelo. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo y comenzaron a andar—Deberías comer más y dejar…

—Sabes… no eres la persona más idónea para dar consejos John ¡está claro que te importa tu vida menos que a mí la mía!

—Vale, vale… ¡ok!— John comenzó a sentirse algo mareado y se recargó en Sherlock. Un Sherlock que se quedó muy parado, sin saber bien qué hacer. De repente John se puso a devolver de una manera dolorosa y Sherlock atinó a sujetarlo de la frente y la cintura para evitar que cayera en su propio liquido.

—Pues si que estas jodido ¡John!— su tono de voz era acusador.

—¡Quien fue a hablar, Sherlock!— John lo miró en cuanto los espasmos de su estómago cesaron—¡Oh vamos, una simple mirada y es tan obvio! No te das cuenta pero cualquiera que te mire de verdad lo ve… ¡y tú pareces tan ciego! Dios una mente como la tuya… malgastando los dones que te han sido otorgados— estaban frente a frente retándose con la mirada.

—¿Y tú qué? Un médico militar… en serio John ¡Cállate!.. que te atormentan ¿los recuerdos de la guerra, doctor?—la mirada de John no pudo evitar dirigirse al tatuaje de su brazo, ligeramente expuesto, a sus personas especiales y Sherlock vio como su mirada se ensombreció, por primera vez en años se arrepintió de algo— John…yo

No pudo terminar de hablar porque John lo metió a rastras en un callejón, justo cuando unos pasos se acercaron corriendo. John cubría su cuerpo de una manera protectora y le tapaba la boca para que se callara, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con aquella mirada perdida.

—Sabes…habría sido un placer conocerte en otras circunstancias. Ahora… ¡Quédate aquí y no se te ocurra salir para nada!— Sherlock negó con la cabeza, ante lo que John sonrió— No me pasará nada… además ¡a nadie le importaría!— John apoyo su frente en la de Sherlock y sin soltar su boca le golpeó en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin respiración—¡No te muevas!

John salió inmediatamente corriendo del callejón tropezando de manera estruendosa con unos contenedores…

—¡Ey! Ahí está…¡vamos! ¡vamos!

Sherlock pudo ver desde donde lo había dejado John escondido, como este salía corriendo perseguido por los dos hombres que le habían asaltado sin poder aun recomponerse… Cuando consiguió llegar a la calle miró en todas direcciones pero ya no había rastro de ninguno de ellos _¡Joder! ¡John!_

oOo

**N/A:** (U.U) ¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!

Espero que no se hayan olvidado ya de mi pequeña y sombría historia (*.*)

Pero ya estoy de vuelta….

¿Y qué tal?¿Les sigue pareciendo tan fea? Comenten por favor, insisto…

Gracias por leer. Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 5**

El sonido de zancadas apresuradas resonaba por las paredes de aquellas oscuras calles de Londres. John intentaba correr lo más rápido posible, alejarse lo máximo para que no lo encuentren a él, aquel muchacho no podría enfrentarse a algo así. Su cuerpo no acompañaba sus intenciones de llegar a una zona más segura de la ciudad. Siempre había sido muy rápido pero no estaba en una gran forma física que digamos.

¡Oía a sus perseguidores tan cerca! Se detuvo en seco en el momento que escucho "¡BigTom sigue tú!¡Yo iré por el otro!", no podía permitirlo. Así que tomo dirección contraria, hacia sus atacantes; enfrentarse a ellos era una locura, pero si él caía aquellos no se irían de vacío.

Lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron se abalanzó contra el más pequeño de sus atacantes, empujándose con una pierna en una pared para aumentar la fuerza del golpe, propinó un gran impacto en la mandíbula con su brazo izquierdo. El derecho jamás volvió a ser el mismo desde que recibió aquel disparo.

El hombre cayo despedido de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe y rápidamente John le propinó una patada en el estómago, que lo dejo incapacitado temporalmente.

John no tuvo tiempo de recomponerse, la mano le dolía como si se hubiera fracturado algo con aquel golpe; su respiración no se acomodaba con su ritmo cardiaco y cada inhalación resultaba un gran esfuerzo. Supo que aquello no iba a terminar bien en cuanto una mano enorme lo agarró por el cuello y lo lanzó contra una pared ¡Cristo! Su espalda parecía que le había explotado con el impacto.

Como pudo se puso en pie, su cuerpo se tambaleaba, pero plantó cara desafiante a aquel enorme hombre. Le asqueaba tenerlo delante, recordaba en la posición que lo encontró con Sherlock y no supo bien de dónde surgió toda aquella furia ¡pero quería matarlo! En la cara de BigTom se formó una enorme sonrisa, pensaba divertirse con él y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Te vas a enterar!—masculló entre dientes, la ira desbordándose en su interior.

John esperó el momento exacto en el que BigTom se abalanzó contra él, le propinó una gran patada en el esternón que dejó al hombre sin respiración; sabía que nunca le ganaría a fuerza física así que intentó aturdirlo golpeando fuertemente a ambos lados de su cabeza, a nivel de los oídos y funcionó. Su oponente quedó arrodillado frente a él por segundos, segundos que aprovechó para impactar un rodillazo en esa maldita cara. Aquel desgraciado cayó al suelo frente a él y John no pudo más que escupirle encima la sangre que se agolpaba en su boca.

No tardó en notarlo, lo había olvidado, al otro hombre… a su espalda; lo agarró desde atrás por el cuello en un abrazo asfixiante. John intentaba quitárselo pero estaba ya muy débil, no podía más. Vio impotente como BigTom se levantaba y comenzaba a golpearlo por todas partes. El agarre de su cuello se aflojó no querían que se asfixiara antes de tiempo, querían que se enterara bien de todo lo que le iban a hacer; pero él no les daría el gusto de gritar, no el no les daría aquel gusto…

—¡Mierda viene gente! Big déjalo… —la voz en su espalda llegaba desde muy lejos—¡Vámonos! No creo que sobreviva… ¡Vamos!

John cayó al suelo todavía consciente, el dolor había superado límites conocidos antes y por minutos deseó estar muerto…

oOo

Sherlock llevaba horas recorriendo las calles de Londres ¡Buscándolo! El no podía… no podía abandonarlo ¡NO! No cuando todo había sido su culpa.

No fue consciente del pasar de las horas, su mente no podía concentrarse en nada. La gente pasaba a su alrededor como fantasmas, notaba sus miradas y como se apartaban, pero no las veía, no veía a nadie; él solo tenía un rostro en su mente y no lo encontraba por ningún lugar… ¿Cuándo se había hecho otra vez de noche? ¿Cuándo había llegado allí, a la emisora?

El día para él había pasado en minutos, su cabeza no paraba, un torbellino de imágenes rodaba por ella… la furgoneta, los dos hombres uno caucásico, 40 años, zurdo, ex presidiario, café, pescador… el otro enorme, de piel oscura, manos… manos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte al recordar el ataque, aquellos hombres… esa sensación de pánico en su estómago.

—¡Dios!¡Dios! no no… ¡NOOOO!— Su grito resonó por todo el edificio, aunque ya no había mucha gente allí. Pasó sus manos por su pelo ¡aunch! ¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquello?

Daba vueltas por la habitación, no podía parar, necesitaba parar aquello ¡Ahora mismo! Frotaba su cara con desesperación y comenzó a golpear un sofá que tenía delante… y entonces los notó, aquellos paquetitos en su bolsillo. Los necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba parar su cerebro o le explotaría.

Se dirigió a su taquilla, abajo a la derecha tenía una pequeña caja negra con todo lo necesario ¡Lo necesitaba! Volvió a la sala de descanso. Lo preparó no muy bien, las manos le temblaban demasiado… un torniquete y a dentro. Dentro de sus sistema sanguíneo, notó o eso creyó como pasaba por arterias, venas y capilares… llegando a todo su ser; y como llegaba a su cerebro, nublándolo…¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras él seguía dando vueltas en aquella sala pensando en aquel hombre de ojos azules, pensando en aquel ¡IDIOTA! Que se había enfrentado al mundo por él. Y él no merecía aquello, nunca lo mereció. Jamás nadie le dio tanto como aquel desconocido en tan sólo una hora. Y ahora posiblemente estaría muerto por su culpa.

oOo

**N/A: **No sé porque tengo la necesidad de pedir disculpas a aquellas personas de corazón sensible que se hayan herido, ofendido, entristecido…. ¡Debía explicarlo! (U.U)

Sinceramente me gustaría que me comentaran lo que sienten con esta historia, lo que esperan de ella y lo que no. Sé que NO soy una gran escritora, pero pongo mi corazón en mis historias (*.*)

Gracias por leer.

Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 6**

La consciencia regresaba a él; lo primero que fue capaz de sentir era como el aire entraba expandía sus pulmones y salía… dentro, fuera… inspirar…espirar… Sentía todo su cuerpo volando como en una nube, conocía tan bien esa sensación de… volar ¡Su cerebro totalmente desconectado! Era un descanso del que salía poco a poco. Intentó mover los dedos de las manos sin mucho éxito, así que lo intentó con los de los pies obteniendo un ligero movimiento de ellos; todo estaría bien… y la noche volvió a él.

En su reposo encontró sosiego en la nada, un vacío tranquilizador en su cerebro…

Una vasta oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor ¡No podía ver nada! Se encontraba en una oscuridad eterna, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí… Con un movimiento caótico consiguió tocar una pared, fría y húmeda al tacto ¿qué demonios? Continuaba avanzando con la pared como guía, buscando algo pero ¿qué? ¿Una salida? Su respiración agitada y entrecortada hacía todo más difícil. Notó un frio desolador recorrerlo desde lo pies… ¡Sus pies estaban mojados! Notaba el agua correr entre sus dedos, no conseguía centrar su cabeza… comenzó a correr desesperado, cayendo cada pocos pasos y levantándose gracias a la pared, debía continuar buscando. De repente la pared que lo sostenía en la oscuridad desapareció y todo su cuerpo cayó al agua helada; al alzar la vista lo vio, al fondo bajo una tenue luz… tirado en el suelo con los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad ¡John! Intentaba avanzar arrastrándose, pero no lo alcanzaba, parecía estar cada vez más lejos… no podía levantarse tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido e intentó gritar pero la voz no salía de su garganta, no podía llegar… no podía llegar…

—Sherlock ¡Sherlock! Por todos los dioses…¡Despierta!—Tony Jones gritando a pleno pulmón mientras intentaba que su amigo dejara de convulsionar en aquel delirio, debió de alertar toda la planta del hospital pues rápidamente entraron varias enfermeras a atenderlo—Ayúdenlo…

oOo

Los párpados le pesaban, no podía abrirlos y parecía que tenía la boca llena de arena. Le costó mucho trabajo abrirlos, aunque en realidad eran apenas unas rendijas, y por supuesto enfocar la vista era una batalla perdida. Una gran mancha blanca… paredes blancas asumió y sabanas oliendo a hipoclorito sódico… ¡Un maldito hospital! Bufó como respuesta a su obvia deducción, lo que hizo que las personas allí presentes se giraran a mirarlo.

—Hola muchacho ¿cómo te encuentras?—ese gran bulto era Tony claro, intentaba enfocarlo pero su cerebro aún era reacio a ello—¡Toma un poco de agua!— notó una pajita en su boca y tomó un pequeño sorbo que parecía apagar fuego a su paso—poco a poco ¿vale?

Su vista se fue despejando poco a poco, así como su cabeza; llamó su atención una sombra a espaldas de Tony, próximo a la ventana mirando al vacío. Tony siguió su mirada y suspiró.

—Yo… no sabía si debía dejarlo entrar ¡Nunca comentaste nada de él!

—Y nunca lo hará ¿Cierto hermanito? Porque para él no existo ¿no es eso Sherlock lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos?— Si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría abandonado la habitación en ese preciso momento, pero en lugar de eso cerró los ojos e intentó ignorarlo. Al parecer surgió efecto, pues pronto todo se quedó en silencio.

No supo bien el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba sólo en la habitación, giró su cara hacia la ventana y permaneció mirando al infinito hasta que la puerta se abrió; escuchó entrar unos pasos que no eran los de Tony, así que se giró a mirar a aquel hombre. Hombre entrando en la treintena, cabellera tempranamente grisácea, anillo de casado aunque no felizmente, el bulto en la chaqueta y su complexión indicaban policía y su barba incipiente que llevaba más de doce horas de servicio ¡Mierda!

—Eh…¡Hola! Estas despierto…¡Bien!—parecía realmente sorprendido por ello, bien no era muy inteligente— Soy el Inspector Lestrade—Sherlock rodó los ojos empezaba a desesperarlo tanta estupidez— Soy amigo de Tony y me pidió que viniera a verte.

—¿Y por qué quería Tony algo así?—arrastró su voz, le había dolido bastante hablar.

—Bueno…—el inspector se acercó a él demasiado rápido y demasiado cerca para el gusto de Sherlock que reaccionó apartándose de él, agarrando sus piernas y perdiendo su mirada en la ventana, ante lo que Lestrade paro y continuó hablando— Tony piensa que deberías de hablar de lo que ocurrió la otra noche, mira sé que es difícil, pero estas cosas cuanto antes se denuncian antes…

—Y piensa que eres la persona adecuada para ello ¿Por qué?—le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, antes de volver a perderse en el infinito de la ventana—¡No necesito hablar de eso!

—Vale de acuerdo, entonces ¿De qué necesitas hablar?—¡Vaya! No era tan tonto como creía.

Sherlock pareció meditarlo por momentos, solo había una cosa que necesitaba saber si quería superar "esto".

—Hombre rubio, aproximadamente metro setenta, ojos azules, bastante escuálido, ex militar y posiblemente médico, con un tatuaje en el antebrazo, bastante golpeado…—la voz de Sherlock se fue apagando poco a poco mientras Lestrade le miraba confundido— Necesito saber si ha entrado en la morgue de cualquier hospital alguien que encaje en esa descripción—los ojos de Sherlock se llenaron de lágrimas, era un efecto del consumo de heroína, o eso creía él—Y no, por supuesto que no, él no me atacó, él fue un… ¡Estúpido!

—¡Vale de acuerdo! Lo investigaré… ¡Pero sólo si prometes describirme exactamente todo lo que recuerdes de hace dos noches!—Sherlock asintió y Lestrade desapareció por la puerta.

¡Necesitaba saberlo!

oOo

**N/A: **¡Buen fin de semana a todo el mundo! (*.*)

Debo agradecer sus comentarios a las personas que contestaron a mi solicitud anterior: **mashimaro111, lolitaredhead, BlueArcana y Yiyukimo-ak**

¡Mil gracias sinceras!

No sería lo mismo sin vuestros comentarios, así que no lo duden ¡déjenme uno! (n_n)

Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 7**

De siempre el recuerdo de su madre hacía que lágrimas se precipitaran por sus mejillas. Lágrimas dulces de recuerdos felices. La recordaba cocinando con su delantal azul de vaquitas, aquel que Harry y él le regalaron por navidad; era ridículo pero a ella le encantaba ponérselo porque siempre les arrancaba sonrisas con él. En aquella pequeña cocina apenas si había sitio para ella, pero John siempre se empeñaba en estar ahí, para simplemente verla cocinar mientras canturreaba canciones de cuando era más joven. Y él la observaba desde aquella pequeña silla en aquel rincón, entre ropa y escobas. Y no recordaba tiempo más feliz que ese ¡No! Nunca hubo ni habrá un tiempo más feliz que ese.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no soñaba con ella; tanto tiempo con pesadillas de guerra y muerte persiguiéndolo, tanto tiempo de despertar asustando sin saber donde estaba porque aquellas paredes le eran aún extrañas… ¡Tanto sin dormir! Que al despertar aquel día, sin sobresaltos, se quedó simplemente mirando al techo de aquella habitación blanca, en silencio, sin moverse. Y deseó que aquel hubiera sido su último pensamiento, su último sueño… pero no lo fue, allí estaba todavía ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar estar muerto en vida? ¡Tan solo y tan vacío por dentro! Una pequeña lágrima surcó su cara y simplemente la dejó caer…

oOo

Molly entró a la habitación sin prestar mucha atención, llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas sin cambios significativos. Le habían retirado la sedación hacía apenas dos horas y no consideró en ningún momento que pudiera estar despierto.

Se acercó a su pequeña radio y la encendió bajito, en cuanto comenzó a sonar música soltó un suspiro de pesar. John reaccionó y giró su cara hacia ella.

— ¿No es lo que esperabas escuchar?— su voz no sonó suya, y ante ella Molly dio un pequeño grito y se giró hacia él asustada. John intentaba sonreírle con aún media cara hinchada.

—Hola John ¿Cómo te encuentras?—se acercó a él rápidamente a comprobar sus constantes, mientras recibía de este una mirada extrañada.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Molly miró su costado, por un segundo paseó su mirada por todos los sitios dañados de su cuerpo. Fue mucho mirar en un segundo—no me refiero a eso… sé lo que pasó ¡Me refiero a que hago aquí!

—Mike te encontró… hace dos noches—Molly movía la cabeza muy nerviosa, como si fuera un pequeño tic— y te trajo.

— ¿Mike?—John estaba bastante confundido.

— ¡Mike Stamford!—Molly temió que Mike se hubiera equivocado y ese no fuera John Watson, pero John sonrió.

¡Dios mío! El sólo oír pronunciar su nombre se sintió tan bien en su cerebro. El bueno de Mike… ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar morir? El pensamiento le hizo dejar de sonreír rápidamente… ¡Si él supiera por lo que estoy pasando!

—El cree que eres alguien increíble, un héroe de guerra—la voz tímida de Molly le hizo volver a la conversación y se giró a mirarla— Alguien que quería hacer grandes cosas, alguien a quien idolatrar…

— ¡Ya no soy ese John Watson!—Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no permitió derramar.

—Eso ya lo veo… pero Mike es una buena persona ¡No le hagas daño!—Molly desapareció por la puerta dejándolo solo.

John ladeó la cabeza y se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando a un punto a su derecha ¿Qué habría pasado con aquel chico? Jamás se enterará si había salido todo bien, si fuera así bien valió la pena estar en ese estado. Cerró los ojos intentado recordarlo para así grabar su rostro en su mente por siempre; de forma que si el destino los volvía a reunir, poder reconocerlo y saber que todo fue bien. Lo recordó delgado y pálido, con esos rizos rebeldes sobre su cara y sobre esos ojos imposibles; y al recordarlo reír no pudo evitar sonreír… ¡Jamás lo olvidaría!

oOo

Apenas si pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Mike cruzó la puerta de la habitación. Estaba exactamente igual que lo recordaba, con aquella enorme sonrisa en su cara redondeada. Un poco más mayor claro ¡Y quien no! Se le acercó rápidamente y le puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Oh vaya!... ¡John Watson!— y parecía realmente feliz de verlo, aunque tuviera el peor aspecto del mundo— ¡Que susto me diste!— Mike trago saliva intentando no emocionarse, el bueno de Mike tan sentimental como lo recordaba, John le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas que fue capaz con su cara hinchada. Y es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que él también se alegraba de poder verlo.

— ¡Hola Mike! Se te ve bien.

—Si bueno... ahora también doy clases en la facultad… a jovenzuelos como nosotros ¡Dios como los odio!— en el fondo los adoraba y John lo conocía bien, eso les hizo sonreír a los dos.

De pronto Mike se calló, y se puso serio.

—John espero que entiendas que debo de preguntarte…—la mirada de Mike se ensombreció ligeramente— Hoy entrada la noche vino un Inspector de Scotland Yard. Buscaba a alguien con tu descripción—John frunció el ceño y Mike carraspeó incómodo mientras balanceaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra—Yo estaba rellenando unos informes y le oí preguntar en información… pero lo que más me impresionó es que buscaba un cadáver y… ¡obviamente casi lo eres!

—No, no… ¡Mike! Yo no sé nada de un inspector y no he hecho nada malo… no te preocupes por lo que le dijeras…

— ¡No le dije nada! De hecho para el hospital ni siquiera estas aquí— ante la cara de John tuvo que dar algunas explicaciones— Bueno estaba claro por tu estado, que no tendrías un seguro medico que cubriera… ¡esto!—dijo alzando las manos y señalando la habitación— no hubieras podido hacer frente a las facturas, así que me ocupe de todo… ¡Simplemente no estás!— Mike puso una sonrisa medio torcida, de esas que solía poner cuando hacía algo que sabía que no estaba bien del todo. Pero como era por un bien mayor, él lo haría ¡Ese es el Mike Stamford que John recordaba!—Vale John ahora cuéntame lo que te ha pasado— Mike cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, lo suficiente cerca para tener una conversación privada, y John comenzó a contarle lo que recordaba.

oOo

Hacía pocos minutos desde que el amanecer inundará su habitación, suaves tonos anaranjados la invadían. Sherlock había pasado la noche despierto, como tantas otras y ahora permanecía observando cómo el mundo despertaba y se ponía nuevamente en marcha. Pasara lo que pasara el mundo continuaba sin esperar a nadie; esa era una sensación extraña, él jamás deseó que el mundo parara por él, jamás deseo que el mundo esperara por nadie y jamás odió que así fuera. Como si no importara lo que había pasado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Nada ni nadie es importante. La vida no es importante…

Tan inmerso estaba en su divagar que no lo escuchó hasta que notó una mano en su hombro, al girarse aún con la mirada nublada vio a Tony sonriéndole, y por detrás de este aparecía su amigo, el inspector, como esperando a ser invitado. Lucía exactamente igual que la tarde anterior, misma ropa y más descuidado. Toda la noche investigando seguro. Y a Sherlock le dio miedo preguntar, así que solo permaneció mirándolo.

El inspector avanzó y Tony les dejó solos en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo esta?— Sherlock torció el gesto y bajo la mirada, no eran buenas noticias seguro— Vale… he estado toda la noche visitando todos los hospitales de Londres… y en ninguno de ellos hay nadie, ni vivo ni…— se detuvo, no quería decirlo porque el que no estuviera en un hospital no quería decir que no estuviera muerto— eh… simplemente nadie encaja en su descripción.

Sherlock volvió a perderse en el despertar de Londres intentando averiguar qué significaba eso… ¿Qué estaba bien… o que estaba por ahí muerto?, tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta. ¿Debía esperar que la policía hiciera bien por una vez su trabajo? Sinceramente lo dudaba, eran todos unos necios…

—Inspector…ehh—comenzó a decir sin mirarlo.

— ¡Lestrade!— sonriendo se sentó en el borde de la cama, no muy cerca y se cruzó de brazos esperando que continuara.

— ¡Por supuesto, Lestrade! Le contaré todo lo que ocurrió… describiré a los sospechosos, de hecho creo que va a ser bastante sencillo el identificarlos—Sherlock seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—Vale…—Fue un vale extrañado, no esperaba que se abriera a él tan fácilmente.

De pronto Sherlock se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada helada.

— ¡Sólo si me deja ayudar en la investigación Inspector!

oOo

**N/A: **Gracias a todo el mundo….

Gracias al que me lee porque esta aburrido y dice ¡vamos a ver que se ha inventado esta! Y llega hasta las notas finales… ¡Hola! (n_n)

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos que no dejan mensajes, porque sí, es cierto si no tienes algo bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada… (u.u)

Y mil GRACIAS sinceras a los que siguen esta historia y me regalan comentarios, pidiendo que no mate a los personajes…. (+_+)

Gracias de corazón.

Buen fin de semana a todos. Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 8**

No habían pasado ni doce horas desde que Sherlock había abandonado el hospital, Lestrade le había permitido el acceso a los informes de Scotland Yard y en un alarde de inteligencia, que muy al contrario de agradar se ganó bastantes enemigos, aunque no ayudó que cuestionara la capacidad mental de todo el mundo en el proceso, en apenas un par de horas ya tenía identificados a sus asaltantes. Robert J. Hill detenido por pequeños hurtos en 2010 y Timothy S. Lewis ex militar, investigado por tráfico de armas en 2008, alias BigTom, todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando apareció su foto entre los sospechosos y permaneció tanto tiempo mirando su fotografía que Lestrade tuvo que intervenir y quitársela de delante.

Lestrade sabía lo difícil que había sido aquello para él, por eso no lo dejo solo después de aquello, se lo había prometido a Tony, no debía dejarlo solo en ningún momento, y menos después de quedarse totalmente es shock tras la identificación. Había mandado a un par de patrullas en busca de los sospechosos, a la dirección donde Sherlock los había visto aquella noche. Sherlock se encontraba en su despacho, sentado en una silla abrazado a sus piernas flexionadas, había intentado que comiera algo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por su parte.

Todo aquello cambio en cuanto los vio pasar por el pasillo hacia la sala de interrogatorios, se levantó de un salto y emprendió una carrera hacia ellos. Lestrade tuvo que placarlo para evitar que hiciera una tontería, lo mantuvo en el suelo sujetándolo con el peso de su cuerpo e inmovilizando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Suéltame!- Comenzó a gritar desesperado—Suéltame maldita sea...— unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Tranquilo Sherlock… ¡Para y piensa un poco por favor!— soltó un poco su agarre y lo miró con preocupación— Si los tocas o los amenazas, saldrán de aquí impunes… Deja que mis chicos hagan su trabajo— Aquello solo se ganó un bufido por parte de Sherlock.

Pasaron un par de horas, tras las cuales aquellos hombres acabaron detenidos por tráfico de armas, había realizado una redada y confiscado múltiples cajas en varias de sus propiedades. Al ser trasladados hacía una celda, vieron a Sherlock sentado en el despacho con el Inspector y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de BigTom.

—Mira si es la princesita…- el otro hombre, con el rostro bastante golpeado sonrió son satisfacción-Robert cuéntale como acabaste con su amiguito, como se retorcía y pedía piedad por su vida…

Sherlock prácticamente se lanzó encima de él y le propinó golpe tras golpe en su estúpida sonrisa, ante la aterrorizada mirada de todo el mundo, hicieron falta dos hombres para pararlo…

oOo

John estaba incorporado en la cama, valorando su situación pues habían pasado un par de días más y ya se encontraba mucho mejor. El costado le dolía horrores pero claro, tenía una costilla fracturada y el dolor al respirar era punzante, pero inevitable, le duraría meses. El color violeta abandonaba su cuerpo poco a poco y tenía inmovilizada la mano izquierda con una férula , en la que tenía un esguince de muñeca no muy grave, pero que requeriría de un tiempo indeterminado de curación. Recuperarse de aquello le llevaría meses, lo sabía bien. Pero ya no podía permanecer allí abusando del gran corazón de Mike.

Molly entró a la habitación con aquellos pequeños auriculares al oído, como siempre que la veía con ellos parecía frustrada por algo, pero al mirarlo le sonrió como siempre.

—Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor John… deja que revise tus heridas— la mujer comenzó a limpiar y curar sus heridas, tenía algunos puntos en su cara, nada excesivo después de cómo llegó. John la miraba trabajar, tenía mucha habilidad y parecía que le encantaba su trabajo.

—Espero que algún día me cuentes lo de tu radio— John la miraba sonriente, pero ella le miró extrañada— Bueno no me mires así, es obvio que estas enfadada con ella, si quieres yo podría encargarme de ella…—intentó bromear.

—No seas bobo—una sonrisita apareció en su cara— Es solo que espero escuchar mi programa favorito, pero hace muchos días que no lo echan, solo hay música— un suspiro salió de sus labios— Espero que no lo hayan anulado…

—Cuéntame de que es… ¿de ovnis y esas cosas?—Aquello provocó que la mujer se carcajeara.

—¡Nooo! Me tienes por una loca ¿o qué?—Seguía riéndose de una manera encantadora— Se llama La ciencia de la Deducción y el locutor tiene la voz más sensual del mundo—la mujer rodó los ojos emocionada, si que debía tener una voz bonita— y es un genio sabes, es capaz con pequeñas preguntas de saber todo sobre ti… y se dedica a solucionar problemas a la gente, bueno más o menos porque a la gente no les gusta oír la verdad ¿me entiendes John?

—Eeeh? Claro… claro— John se había quedado pensativo ¿podría ser él?— Y dime, ese genio de voz sensual ¿Tiene nombre?—Necesitaba realmente saberlo.

—Claro que tiene nombre y además uno especial, se llama Sherlock Holmes y algún día será mi esposo—la mujer se fue dando saltitos como una quinceañera hacia la puerta.

—¡Molly!—la mujer se giró aun sonriente— ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que hace que no ponen el programa?

—La última vez …—se quedo pensando unos segundos que a John le parecieron eternos—fue la noche que te trajo Mike, si lo recuerdo bien… la lió buena aquella noche y le cortaron la emisión, ¿por qué?

—No por nada— John se había quedado petrificado, con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado— Me encantaría escucharlo algún día— Oyó a Molly abandonar la habitación, pero él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, si ese era su Sherlock tal vez todo salió mal al final , no podían existir mucho genios estúpidos llamados Sherlock… todo su cuerpo se estremeció y volvió a sentirse enfermo de nuevo.

oOo

N/A: Buenas a todo el mundo y perdón por no actualizar más seguido… prometo no dejar pasar tanto tiempo…. Y además tan cortito (u.u)

¿Qué tal les parece cómo evoluciona la historia? Siiiiii? Tan mal? Oh por Dios, tal vez debería de dejarla de una vez por todas…. ¿Quieren que la termine ya?

¡Los mato y ya está! xDDD

Ok no…

Besos Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 9**

Tony Jones acudió lo más rápido que pudo a Scotland Yard, caminaba hacia el edificio de LondonCentralFm cuando su teléfono sonó, era Lestrade bastante nervioso, al parecer había ocurrido un altercado y Sherlock se encontraba inconsciente. Giró sobre si mismo inmediatamente, sin percatarse de que estaba cruzando una calle y… ¡Dios por poco si es atropellado por un autobús! Sujetó fuertemente su pecho mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración, la impresión había sido tremenda y es que ese chico un día acabaría con él.

Le lanzó el dinero al taxista en cuanto estuvo frente de aquel imponente edificio, prácticamente corría y un hombre de su tamaño corriendo hacia la sede de Scotland Yard era algo que atraía la mirada de curiosos, pero no le importaba, solo quería saber que había pasado. Llegó quitándose la chaqueta, pasándose un pañuelo por su brillante cabeza y fue conducido por un joven a la oficina de Lestrade, que ya lo esperaba en la puerta con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

— ¡Greg!- la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde está el chico?- Lestrade torció el gesto y se hizo a un lado, para que Tony pudiera ver el interior de su oficina. Estirado sobre el sofá se encontraba Sherlock, totalmente inconsciente pero su mirada se perdió en sus nudillos ensangrentados y miro a Lestrade interrogante.

—Saltó sobre sus asaltantes Tony, encolerizó por algo que le dijeron hay testigos, no habrá cargos por ello… pero no podíamos pararlo y Donovan le dio una descarga con una taser...

— ¡¿Qué?! – Tony lo miraba con ira-¿Que una de tus agentes lo ha electrocutado?-Se aproximo mucho a Lestrade- ¿Eso es legal?- Greg paseaba su mirada por todas partes, menos en Tony pues pese a ser buenos amigos, nunca lo había visto así de enfadado y la verdad asustaba.

—Lo lamento de verdad- Greg pasaba con desesperación las manos por su cabello- pero no conseguíamos pararlo, estaba ido- enfatizaba con sus manos cada palabra, realmente frustrado- La amonestaré por ello, lo prometo...

Tony suspiro y volvió junto a Sherlock, el maldito así parecía un ángel ¿Cómo podría él ayudarlo? Parecía que hubiera caído en un pozo de autodestrucción y se le iba de las manos, todo aquel asunto lo superaba y lo único que él podía hacer era permanecer a su lado y evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

oOo

Unas horas más tarde Tony entraba en el pequeño departamento de Sherlock junto con este, que caminaba con dificultad aún bastante dolorido pues al parecer la descarga la sufrió en el muslo. Al abrir la puerta torció el gesto pero… ¿Qué era todo aquel desastre y a qué olía? El departamento era pequeño, apenas treinta metros calculaba él, Sherlock pasó a su lado y se tumbo en un sofá, si a aquel trozo de tela se le podía llamar así ¡Aquello era deprimente!

—Mira Sherlock, tu… tu no…—Seguía mirándolo todo, botes y pilas de libros en el suelo, estanterías con cosas extrañas, incluso tenía una calavera y parecía real- No, definitivamente no puedes vivir así- dijo extendiendo sus brazos señalando toda aquella mugre, mientras que Sherlock lo ignoraba.

Cogió un libro de una de las pilas y se sentó en una silla, eso sí llamo la atención del joven que inmediatamente lo miró extrañando, analizándolo pero a Tony no le importaba.

— ¡Vete! No necesito niñeras…— se giro en el sofá dándole la espalda. Pasaron horas en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar en una explosión infantil—Oh por favor lárgate Tony…

—Eh noooop!—le contestó en los mismos términos, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que venía ahora.

Sherlock se levantó con dificultad y lo encaró desde muy cerca, podía ver la ira creciendo en su interior…

—Oh! Ya veo… ¿lo ha vuelto a hacer verdad? Sí esta tan claro… es tan obvio… ¡Por eso te inventas excusas para no volver a casa!—prácticamente chillaba— la camisa sin planchar, posiblemente la misma ropa de ayer, ojeras… ¿acaso sus infidelidades te siguen quitando el sueño?… y sin anillo, definitivo parece… —Tony aguantaba como nunca, Sherlock intentaba apartar a todo el mundo de él, pero no lo iba a conseguir no con él, pues sabía exactamente lo que haría en el momento en que lo dejara solo, lo podía leer en sus ojos y en su desesperación, aguantaría lo que hiciera falta para evitarlo.

Sherlock frotaba su cabeza con desesperación y daba vueltas por el pequeño departamento, lanzando cosas a su paso.

—Lo que te dijo aquel hombre…—Sherlock paró en seco— no tiene porque ser la verdad, lo sabes, eres con mucho el hombre más inteligente que conozco Sherlock…

—Lo sé—Sherlock permaneció un rato estático, hasta que Tony se levantó y lo volteó sujetándolo de un brazo.

— ¡Vamos busquémoslo!— Sherlock lo miró extrañado —Venga tienes información sobre él utilízala para encontrarlo, eso que tú haces…

—No, con él fue distinto… yo no sabría por dónde empezar… yo no...

—Vale, de acuerdo, pues vente a la emisora ¡Dios sabe que te necesito allí! ¡La audiencia se ha reducido a prácticamente cero!— no le dio tiempo si a contestar, al ver aquella pequeña sonrisa en su cara, prácticamente lo sacó a empujones de aquel apartamento— Por cierto tu apartamento da asco, voy a llamar a una antigua amiga, te intentaré conseguir algo mejor…

oOo

Esa iba a ser su última noche allí, ya lo había hablado con Mike, no tenía sentido que siguiera abusando de ellos y más siendo él mismo medico, sabría apañárselas bien. Intentaba acomodarse en la cama, aquella costilla le hacía la vida imposible y como respirar era tan necesario, solo le quedaba soportarlo. Miraba el techo pensando en lo que le esperaba fuera de allí, su sobrio departamento con apenas un catre y una mesa, sus eternos tés que eran la base de su alimentación, y ese eterno vacío, no pudo evitar que un pequeño suspiro de pesar saliera de sus labios, hecharia de menos a Mike y a Molly en su soledad.

En ese instante Molly entró rápida a su habitación, la verdad le sorprendió verla ya no necesitaba de sus curas y el pequeño movimiento de mirarla le hizo retorcerse por el dolor. Reparó entonces en su sonrisa y su mirada iluminada, pero que… entonces la vio una pequeña radio, la colocó lo más cerca de él que pudo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras le pedía silencio…

"_Y no consideró en ningún momento que hubiera sido su mujer, uhm… ¿por qué?"_

Dios mío aquella voz… Molly lo mira emocionada dando pequeños saltitos mientras señala con el dedo la radio…

"_¡Porque confió en Helen por supuesto!"_

"_¡Puf!... ¡Mentiras!¡Todo el mundo miente! Usted lo que necesita es un abogado matrimonial Helen, es obvio que el que ha vaciado las cuentas ha sido su marido, que posiblemente tenga una amante y han retirado su dinero poco a poco… como unos malditos…"_

John comenzó a reír sonoramente como no lo hacía en años, pero cesó enseguida sujetándose sus costillas ¡Aquello dolía y mucho! Pero no pudo dejar de sonreír abiertamente como no lo hacía en años ¡Era él! Era su voz, la verdad era que por la radio aun parecía más profunda no le extrañaba que Molly se entusiasmara así con solo escucharlo y por supuesto nadie podía ser tan grosero e insensible como él.

Todo había valido la pena pues, todo parecía haber salido bien…

oOo

**N/A:** Ooooooh! He conseguido actualizar otra vez… y les voy a dedicar una danza de la alegría "oeo, oeo, oeo " (n_n)

Sí se que sigue siendo cortito, pero de verdad que no me es posible hacerlo más largo ¡Lo siento! pero espero les guste…. Y me lo cuenten…

Me merezco algo… no sé ¡Uhm! ¿tal un comentario? O dos o tres o cuatro (O.O)

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios a: Yiyukimo-ak, BlueArcana, mashimaro111, NessaRrc y MiraHerondale los amo (*.*)/

Y gracias especiales a mi Guest Dani…. Gracias muchas gracias por decirme lo mucho que esperas mi actualización, ha sido muy importante gracias….

Besosy abrazos para todos los que leen...

Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:UA.** Lenguaje duro, uso de drogas, situaciones límite, sexo. Tal vez muerte. Tal vez no deberías de leerlo. Tal vez nadie debería de leerlo.

oOo

**Capitulo 10**

Esa mañana debía abandonar el hospital, la noche había sido realmente complicada pues la dosis de analgésicos que estaba tomando era mucho más baja que hacía pocas horas y su cuerpo parecía pedir más a gritos. El sol aún no había emergido cuando John se levantó para mitigar el dolor con algo de movimiento, al principio no funcionó. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el aún durmiente Londres, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de edificios... Ahí en uno de esos estaba él y aquello era extrañamente reconfortante. Sabía donde trabajaba, Molly le informó de donde se encontraba la emisora. Se imaginó presentandose ante él, viendolo llegar por la calle con aquel porte de misterio que lo acompañaba, tal vez mirandolo a los ojos y sonriendo. Aquello le provocó una pequeña sonrisa que no tardo en desaparecer, porque siendo realista lo más normal es que ni lo recuerde ¿por qué debería de recordarlo? Tal vez lo miraría a los ojos y ni lo reconocería, aquello sería desastroso para John. No lo haría.

No fue sencillo llegar hasta el baño, pese a haberse levantado hacia ya días, su cuerpo no reaccionaba bien al movimiento, todo le dolía. Despojarse de sus pantalones fue bastante sencillo, simplemente los dejo caer; pero no conseguía hacer un movimiento para quitarse aquella camisa que no fuera doloroso, no hablaba y sin embargo de su garganta no dejaba de salir el sonido tembloroso de su voz, aquello era frustrante pero necesitaba tanto una ducha. Un último movimiento del brazo provocó un grito sordo tras el que pareció quedarse sin respiración por segundos… algo mareado, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió bajo el torrente de agua cerrando los ojos, simplemente dejándola correr por su dañado cuerpo, relajandolo, purificándolo.

El tiempo es algo tan relativo, lo que para John habían sido minutos para el resto del hospital debieron ser horas, pues cuando salió del baño, la luz inundaba toda la habitación y Mike lo esperaba sentado en su cama con cara preocupada, tal vez lo escuchó.

—Buenos días Mike— la voz le tembló ligeramente, John llevaba únicamente unos pantalones puestos, la camiseta la llevaba en la mano obviamente no había conseguido ponérsela y Mike se la quedó mirando…

—Puedo conseguirte una camisa, supongo que será más sencillo y aquí tienes una sudadera te la trajo Molly hace un rato, no es lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos esta limpia— Mike intentó sonreír a John pero apenas lo consiguió— Ey! Sabes que no es necesario que te vayas… ¿verdad?

—Vamos Mike, ya lo habíamos hablado… ¿recuerdas soy médico? —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa—Además esto no es cuestión de días— dijo señalándose el tórax- tardará meses en curarse, lo sabes… y yo no puedo…

—Pero John, seamos sinceros—recorrió con su vista el cuerpo de John— estos días que llevas aquí has comido más que en todo el mes anterior, si hasta has cogido color en la cara… ¡y no me refiero al morado!—aquello provocó que John estallara en risas.

—¡Ja ja ja ja!¡ Auch! No me hagas reír…— su mano inevitablemente había viajado a sus costillas, donde realmente no podía hacer nada más que aumentar el dolor— no puedo seguir abusando de ti, además ¡Tampoco me iba tan mal!

—Vale, vale… pues toma, mi número de móvil. Cuando te hayas recuperado llámame, intentaré hablar con algunos amigos a ver si hay algún puesto para ti, ¿ok?—le tendió una tarjeta con sus datos, y John no pudo más que corresponder a la enorme sonrisa del hombre con un abrazo sincero.

—Gracias por todo Mike, te debo una.

oOo

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando John salió del hospital, después de despedirse de la adorable Molly. Mike le había dejado algo de dinero para un taxi, esa era su intención cuando salió del hospital pero al comprobar que aun con enfuerzo podía andar decidió que mejor lo gastaría en comida, pues en su casa no habría nada comestible. Tras los primeros veinte minutos andando se dio cuenta que aquello había sido un error, practicamente se arrastraba por las calles. Apenas podía andar y lo que debía ser una caminata de unos cuarenta minutos, se había convertido en una de hora y media, ya anochecía cuando llegaba al barrio.

El frio era considerable y provocaba que andara curvado, aumentado el dolor de sus costillas. Nunca le había importado mucho la imagen, pero era consciente que ahora mismo no podía ser muy buena, apenas podía andar y tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera, de hecho en varias ocasiones vio personas cruzarse al otro lado de la calle y aquello solo lo hacía sentirse peor... ¡Por dios… cuanto necesitaba llegar ya a casa y tomarse sus analgésicos!

Se detuvo y suspiro amargamente cuando al pasar por un callejón vio algo que no debía de ver, pero él nunca podría ignorar algo así. Un joven amenazaba a una mujer mayor con una navaja, quería su bolso y la señora se negaba y gritaba. La gente miraba curiosa por los gritos, pero nadie hacia nada… ¡Estaba tan harto de vivir allí donde la maldad era ignorada! Respiró profundamente, tomando valor del coraje que le producía aquella situación y entró lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no mostrar dolor.

— ¡Déjala! —Gritó con la voz más firme que pudo sacar.

—¡Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, un héroe!— conforme comenzó a hablar aquel joven intentó asestarle un cuchillazo, pero John lo bloqueó con la escayola de su mano izquierda, le dobló el brazo en un movimiento certero y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana, y del golpe quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

¡Dios aquello había dolido mucho! John caminaba cogiéndose las costillas y se retiró la capucha de la cabeza para encarar a la señora, intentando dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas —¿Se encuentra bien?

—Gracias cielo, menos mal que aún queda gente buena en el mundo…ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía, se lo llevarán a la cárcel, donde tiene que estar esta escoria..—la señora no paraba de gritar.

—Me alegra que este bien, si me disculpa— John ya desaparecía cuando la señora se giró con el teléfono en la mano, el dolor era inmenso y necesitaba llegar a casa lo antes posible, tomar su medicación y tumbarse.

oOo

La continua presencia de Tony a su lado había conseguido exasperar a Sherlock, que lo observaba en silencio, valorando la situación. Lo único que podría hacer que lo dejara sólo era un problema en la emisora, pero Sherlock amaba tanto como Tony aquel lugar y no se sentía capaz de hacer nada. No conseguía quedarse solo ni dos minutos y era incapaz de parar el torvellino de ideas en su cabeza. Sherlock se agarraba con desesperación la cara, cuando Emily entró en la sala de descanso con un telefono en la mano y se lo tendió a Tony, por el rostro de este era claramente su mujer y la conversaciónse tornó tan acalorada que Tony tuvo que abandonar la estancia. Cuando aquello ocurrió aprovecho para irse a casa inmediatamente. Tendría poco tiempo, subío corriendo en un estado muy agitado, revolvía todo buscando entre el inmenso desorden, necesita dejar de pensar, dejar de pensar en si John estaría bien, en si John estaría muerto, en si era su culpa, en si todo debería acabar, dejar de pensar un rato sería algo bueno…

Se sentó en su sillón cuando al fin la encontró, su pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, acariciaba su lomo pensativo. Por impulso cogió el contenido de la caja y lo preparó, una pequeña dosis, nada excesivo, solo necesitaba descansar… y ese era el momento, Tony no volvería a fallar de aquella manera, debía ser ¡Ahora!

Ya tenía la aguja en su brazo, cuando el teléfono sonó, lo veía desde donde estaba, si hubiera sido Tony no le habría hecho caso, pero era Lestrade, paró un segundo y contestó:

—¡Sherlock!- la voz de Lestrade le llegaba distorsionada por sonido ambiental, en la calle logicamente.

—¡Obviamente!

—Si ya ¡claro! Tengo una mujer…—oyó a Sherlock resoplar al otro lado—¡Escucha! Me ha dado la descripción de un hombre rubio, que cojeaba y con la cara golpeada pero una gran sonrisa….—Sherlock se había quedado bloqueado ¿podría ser él?— Al parecer el sujeto la salvó de un atacante…

¡Oh! ¡Si! Podría ser él, solo un estúpido como él iría por la cuidad salvando a todo el mundo… estaba prácticamente seguro… no se dio cuenta del momento en que había soltado la jeringuilla al suelo…— ¡Voy para allá!

oOo

**N/A: **Que sí que son cortitos lo sé…. Pero al menos actualizo ¿no? (n.n)

Gracias especiales a mi dulce Runa que se atrevió por fin a leer mi algo oscura historia, y lo más increíble es que le gustó :3

Gracias a Setsuka. ( te hechaba de menos Set-Chan) y Ligia Pach Jara (gracias por dejar comentarios... yo feliz!), a los incondicionales BlueArcana, mashimaro111, Nessa, Yiyukimo-ak... esto no sería lo mismo sin sus comentarios.

Un pequeño abrazo a mi queria MiraHerondale, que me ha prometido leer esta semana los últimos tres capitulos, que los tiene pendientes... espero que te gusten o no y que me lo cuentes...

¿Quieren que se encuentren ya? ¿Seguro? ¿No me dejan jugar con ellos un poquito más? Pero… pero…

Un beso enorme Lord.


End file.
